Vehicle tracking systems have become increasingly popular and more economically accessible to businesses and individuals. Most tracking locator systems utilize ground positioning system (GPS) technology. GPS vehicle tracking systems have diverse applications such as cargo transportation, public transportation, personal tracking, investigations of enforcement agencies, and others.
In fleet management, GPS vehicle tracking systems allow increasing fleet efficiency, reducing operating costs such as fuel costs, and supervising the correct operation of deliveries, pick-ups, and routes associated with fleet operation.
In personal tracking, individuals use GPS vehicle tracking information to obtain the shortest or fastest path to a destination, their current location in relation to another location, etc. Furthermore, personal tracking systems allow users to track vehicles that have been entrusted to another person. Likewise, enforcement agencies may use GPS vehicle tracking systems to locate patrol vehicles as well as to recover stolen vehicles.
While current GPS vehicle tracking systems provide benefits such as increased productivity and safety, these benefits are yet to be maximized. Current systems are limited to relaying the GPS information to a control center or a web server and plotting the position of the vehicle on a computer map.